Broken Promises
by Y0ur-Mus3
Summary: "I promise..." Promises are meant to be broken...right?


**_Broken Promises_**

Many years ago Canada was sent to live with England. He was no longer living with France because of the Treaty of Paris*. Leaving the Frenchman torn as Canada was taken away from him.

France telling him "I promise… I'll come and take you back from l'Angleterre " he promised the little colony who only nodded and tearfully said goodbye before leaving with England.

After years of living with England and America (his older brother) he was sent back to Canada, the first few years of living with England spent by waiting for the Frenchman to take him back and away from England and playing with his bear Kumajikoji who has been with him for as long as he can remember.

France never did take him back…

He stayed in a little cabin in the middle of the woods that France had built for him when he was still with him, a colony was nearby so he could easily go into town and buy things that he needed. He looked to be about 14 years old but he was much more older then that. England rarely visited him. But he didn't think too much about it, though he couldn't deny he missed the loving kisses, hugs, and of course the crêpes that he received from France. His papa.

Time went by and by now he looked older around 16 years, England still didn't come by to visit. Even on his birthday.. He had waited for hours near the harbour hoping that England's ship would emerge from the horizon..but it never did. So he trudged home depressed and a little angry. Though he stayed hopeful 'maybe next year..' He thought. By this time he had already stopped calling England 'dad' and the flow of letters that he always tried to send to his *dad* stopped.

He found out that England was fighting a war and that America had just recently broke away from England and was now his own country.

One day America came to visit him, wanting Canada to join him, but he refused. So America left clenching his fists until they were white. He soon learned of his brothers plans...to invade Canada for more land... Weren't they brothers? Twins? Nonetheless he fought off America's attacks and with the help of his people and soon the War of 1812* was finally over.

Canada laid in bed coughing, his right arm wrapped in bandages, including his torso. His wavy blonde hair damp with sweat and he had a burning hot fever, the effects of the war finally taking effect on him. The white bandages around him was a mix of red and whites, his head was throbbing badly and he couldn't stop coughing which made his headache alot worse.

He soon gave in to exhaustion and fell asleep.

* * *

When he woke up he felt something pressed on his forehead, it was warm and damp and he could hear the rustling of clothing. Which meant... someone was in his house, 'maybe it's England!' He thought but then immediately pushed it away 'he's busy… he'll come when he has time…*if* he has time…' He drifted back into a restless sleep.

Canada opened his eyes and looked around he felt much better. With some difficulty he stood up on his feet, shakily walking along the walls of his little cabin that could only house two or three people so he had something to lean on. When he spotted who was in his living room, which only consisted of a measly couch and two other seats with a fur carpet under a simple wooden table. It was England with his head in his hands,

"E-England?" Canada asked cautiously leaning on the door frame for support, the man turned to face him and his eyes widened.

England walked over to him and enveloped him in a rare hug, to which Canada stiffened in surprise.

"I'm so glad you're alive Canada...I-I'm sorry for not being here..and-"

"It's fine" Canada said curtly giving him a small (strained) smile "the War's over nothing to worry about"  
"But-"  
"It's okay" Canada repeated gently "I'm fine, don't worry about me, you have other more important things to worry about" 'that came out wrong' he thought as he saw England visibly flinch at his unintentionally harsh words.

"I-I'm sorry England.. I didn't mean it like that.."

"It's fine lad.. I deserved it, you should go back to bed..I'll make you some tea" England said ushering (helping) him back to his bed.

England pulled up a chair at Canada's bedside; he placed a warm cloth on the top of Canada's head urging him to go asleep. Before he fell asleep Canada heard these words leave England's mouth

"I promise, I won't forget you, I promise that I won't leave you..."

Now England can barely remember his name…

"H-Hi England"  
"I'm sorry but do I know you?"  
"I'm Canada..I was your colony.."  
"Oh, I do apologize lad!"  
"It's fine..."

Promises were meant to be broken, right?

* * *

_A/N: Well..hm.. I fon't really know what to say about it but I hope it was satisfactory for your angsty needs! Critiques are welcome pares! (dudes in Filipino). Rated T because of the blood and I'm scared XD_

_Historical Info Stuff:_

_The War of 1812: _

_The War of 1812 was a military conflict between the US of A and Great Britain and Canada being a colony to Great Britain was brought into the war, with the Americans invading Canada multiple times. "Without this war Canada might've not become the independent and free country it is today" says the Canadian Prime Minister. The War ended in the year 1814 with the Treaty of Ghent which was signed in Ghent (obviously xD) which is now Belguim, ending the war between the US and the UK._

_Treaty of Paris:_

_The Treaty of Paris was a peace treaty that brought a close to the Seven Years war between France and Great Britain to which France handed over Canada to Great Britain. _

_Ciao Gulay~! 3 (bye vegetable~! 3)_


End file.
